


Panne de chaudière en plein hiver

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gay, Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand on est pilote, une mission d'infiltration au sol c'est pas très fun. Encore moins en plein hiver quand la chaudière de votre planque est en panne. Heureusement qu'on peut parfois compter sur un collègue rebelle pour se réchauffer. Ou pas.





	Panne de chaudière en plein hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Où quand la vie vous inspire et que le besoin des rimes amène le choix des personnages

Wedge pesta contre sa mauvaise fortune  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se gelait les burnes  
La faute à une chaudière au contrôle décédé  
Dont la pièce de remplacement tardait à arriver

Foutus immeubles vétustes et foutue mission d'infiltration  
Vivement qu'il reprenne l'espace avec son escadron  
Il en avait marre de faire le serveur dans une cantina  
Pour espionner des impériaux bourrés en écoutant leurs tracas

Aujourd'hui au moins il allait se changer les idées  
Pour son rapport du mois, c'est Cassian qui allait passer  
Et Wedge appréciait la compagnie du rebelle  
Et la mécanique entre ses jambes qu'il avait fort belle

Apprenant son infortune, le beau capitaine  
Se proposa de lui réchauffer les mitaines  
Et le reste, bien entendu mon cher  
Et il assaillit aussitôt ses arrières

Wedge vit ses protestations étouffées  
Par un langoureux baiser  
Et le plaisir lui noya le cerveau  
Lui faisant oublier le boulot

C'est on ne peut plus réchauffé  
Qu'il reprit conscience sur son lit dégelé  
Et ne sut remercier ou maudire  
Celui qui l'avait fait suer de plaisir

Trois jours sans se laver ça passait encore  
Mais à cause de ce foutu crétin d'Andor  
Il allait devoir passer à la douche glaciale  
Pour ne pas puer le sexe en salle

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
